headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sarita
| aliases = Whipsnake | franchise = Vamps | image = | notability = | type = Biker | race = | gender = | base of operations = Cuba | associations = Vamps | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Vamps'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Sarita, also known as Whipsnake, is a fictional vampire biker chick and one of the main characters featured in the ''Vamps'' family of comic book titles published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. She first appeared in ''Vamps'' #1 in August, 1994. Biography Whipsnake was the nickname given to a Cuban-born woman living in New York City. She was the youngest of seven daughters, all of whom worked at their father's auto garage which was appropriately named "Seven Daughters". As such, Whipsnake developed a keen proficiency for auto-mechanics. While in her mid-twenties, Whipsnake was transformed into a creature of the night by a vampire biker named David. David maintained a practice wherein none of his brood were allowed to eat until his own bloodlust had been sated first. As such, his "vamps" shared the degrading duty of finding fresh victims for him. They were forced to satisfy their own needs from their master's cast off leftovers. In 1994, Whipsnake and her blood-sisters decided to fight back. After watching their master reeling blood-drunk after a feeding in North Carolina, the five vamps pounced upon him. They tied his limbs to the back of their motorcycles, then drove away in opposite directions away, quartering him. The group then used the discarded motorcycles of their human victims and traveled west towards Texas. Arriving in Austin, the vamps broke into the Division of Motor Vehicles to secure new identities and license plates. While her colleague Screech hacked into the DMV's computer systems, Whipsnake broke into a storage locker to secure fresh plates. They then stopped at Lone Star Hogs where Whispnake used her lockpicking skills to gain entrance into the building. While stealing fresh clothes and choppers, they were surprised when an employee burst into the room brandishing a shotgun. Whipsnake took a shot point-blank to the chest, but she survived the painful injury and killed her assailant. Afterwards, the Vamps stopped at a biker bar to stalk fresh prey. Whipsnake entered into an arm-wrestling contest with another biker, and although she could have easily bested him with her vampiric strength, she elected to let him win to conceal her true nature. At this point county sheriffs' deputies entered the establishment inquiring about some mysterious deaths that took place in North Carolina. Although he was ignorant of Whipsnake's true identity, the biker whom she arm-wrestled with lied on her behalf and told the officers that she was his girlfriend and that they had been riding together since Sand Diego. It was his belief that bikers should "stick together". Later that evening, Whipsnake and the other Vamps sated their blood-thirst on a Native American man they found in the middle of the desert. The following evening, the Vamps rode off towards Las Vegas, Nevada. They stopped at a casino on the Vegas Strip and Whipsnake seduced a high-roller at the Baccarat tables. She convinced him to take her to an extremely expensive restaurant, even though the only food she consumed that evening was the man's blood. Abilities Equipment * Motorcycle: Like all of the members of the Vamps, Whipsnake rides a motorcycle. Notes & Trivia * * "Whipsnake" redirects to this page. Appearances Vamps, Volume 1 * Vamps #1 * Vamps #2 * Vamps #3 * Vamps #4 * Vamps #5 * Vamps #6 Vamps: Hollywood & Vein * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #1 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #2 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #3 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #4 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #5 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #6 Vamps: Pumpkin Time * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #1 * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #2 * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #3 See also References